There one minute, gone the next
by Wandless Wizard
Summary: Something unexpected happens in the department of mysteries that has unexpected consequences to everybody around them. Good for some, bad for others. (Oneshot for now but second chapter will be out once it is in a publishable format)


**AN: I do not own Harry Potter. That pleasure belongs to JK Rowling. **

**This story is marked down as a oneshot but there will eventually be a second chapter, once I have it fleshed it out. As this first chapter has been written for over a year without any progress on the second, I thought it was about time that I posted it.**

**Regarding my other stories. I do plan to finish them but at the moment, I do not know where I am going with them and until I do, they will remain as they are.**

Ron Weasley flung open the door in front of him and raised his wand high whist looking into the room.

"It's the time room." He said walking forward with Hermione right behind him checking the room out for herself. Harry entered the room next supporting Ginny who was hobbling along on her one good foot.

"Bloody ankle." She exclaimed as a sharp pain went shooting up her leg. Looking around, she spotted Luna and Neville enter the room and watched as Neville immediately closed the door and casting the colloportus spell, sealing the door so no more Death Eaters could get into the room.

Harry walked over to a corner and propped Ginny up against a big glass box that had a dark substance in it that occasionally sparkled in the light. Hermione walked over to them, waved her wand and conjured up a basic looking wooden chair. Harry eased Ginny into the chair to take the weight from her ankle and turned to take in what was happening in the room.

Hermione and Ron were attending to Ginny, Luna was looking at the time turners in her own dreamy way while Neville was casting more spells at the rest of the doors sealing them so the Death Eaters could not get in.

Suddenly banging sounds could be heard from the door that they came through, then they heard shouting and what sounded like blasting curses. Louder bangs now came from the door and then seconds later it exploded. Neville tackled Luna to the ground where a piece of debris narrowly passed by overhead.

A large piece of the door flew to the corner of the room where the rest of the occupants were and struck the glass with a loud clang before disintegrating into smaller pieces, but the damage was already done.

There was a large crack in the glass which got much larger in a matter of seconds before it shattered completely and the dark liquid that was in the glass container completely drenched the four magicals who had ducked down just moments before.

Nothing happened at first. Suddenly, a spell came from one of the Death Eaters that had blasted the door apart. The spell hit the substance which caused a magical chain reaction which had never before been seen in the wizarding world. Light seemed to be coming from the substance that the four teens were covered in. The light was dull at first, soon however, it started to get brighter as the seconds ticked by until everyone had to shield their eyes or be blinded by the white light. The light started to rapidly change through the colour spectrum until it was going so fast that it was impossible to guess what colour you were seeing. Of course, no one was a witness to this because they all had their eyes closed.

After a matter of minutes but what felt like an eternity, the light dies down until it faded away completely. Unfortunately for Neville and Luna, the Death Eaters recovered first and when they looked over at the corner where the light came from. They saw nothing. No substance, no glass, but more importantly, no bodies.

"What the fuck!" One of them said. The same Death Eater looked over at the two remaining teenagers.

"Oi blondie! What happened? Where are they?" He shouted but Luna did not respond. Not because she was trying to be brave but because she truly did not know what had happened.

"Well! What's going on?" The same Death Eater said again as he started to walk toward where Neville and Luna were, who were still on the floor but were slowly getting up before Neville was kicked in the side who then promptly fell back down onto the floor.

"No one said you could get up boy." Shouted the brute. Another Death Eater walked up to them and looked at the two teenagers.

"Think we need to loosen their tongues." He growled before whipping his wand at Luna and incanted "Crucio."

-TOMGTN-

In another part of the Department of Mysteries, a bright light flashed in an otherwise dark room and from the light appeared two figures in floor length brown robes with what looked like swords tied to their sides. The two were indistinguishable from each other due to the hoods being clouded in darkness.

The figure on the left raised his hand. and with a muttered incantation, the date magically appeared above his hand.

"Spot on, she's going to be unbearable now." He said to his companion.

"Yeah well you don't have to live with her do you." The other one commented.

"True, true. Right, let's move."

The two companions moved toward the only door in the room. one of them raised his hand and a spell shot out and impacted the door turning it transparent. The two figures looked into the next room and saw spell fire coming from two groups. one of the two groups had their backs to the transparent door and had no idea death was looming for them. With another flick of the wrist the door disappeared completely and the two figures emerged from the door.

Both groups were unaware of this as group one was blocking the view of group two. One of the figures immediately went and drew his sword and promptly ran it through the back of a black figure who was in the middle of casting the killing curse. The dead man's companions saw a fleck of light flash through his peripheral vision and turned their heads before the same sword cut their heads off. With all of group one dead on the floor.

The second group in the group were shock of the events that had just happened and had their wands trained on the two newcomers. Both groups looked at each other before one of the wizards spoke.

"Who are you? what do you want?" said a softy spoken man before he was pushed out of the way.

"Move out of the way dumbass." Said a gruff voice belonging to no other than Alastor Moody AKA mad eye moody.

"Now," he said pointing his wand at the newcomers. "Lower your swords and your hoods, slowly." He added as an afterthought.

The two newcomers slowly sheaved their swords into the scabbards at their sides and then lowered their hoods. When the hoods were lowered, two middle aged men stood in front of the group. One with shocking red hair and the other with messy black hair.

"Charlus," said a man softly.

"Don't be stupid," Mad Eye growled. "Charlus is dead. Your certainly a Potter though with that hair."

At that statement, the man who had the messy hair let out a chuckle. "Guilty" he said. After he said that, everyone apart from the man by his side took a closer look at the man trying to figure out which Potter he could be but getting nowhere due to the fact that there was only one Potter remaining who was nowhere near this old. It was only when they looked at his eyes did they realise who it was.

"Harry." Someone said.

"Yes." Harry said. At this word, Moody had his wand raised again and growled out. "Harry is 15 years old. If you are him prove it. At this Harry raised his hand and a moment later, a silvery shape came out of his hand which formed itself into a stag.

"Doesn't prove anything." Moody growled again. He looked thoughtful for a moment and then a thought occurred to him. "If you really are Harry Potter." He said, "then answer this, what did I ask you for in the kitchen at privet drive."

Harry thought for a moment before answering the question, "get me a glass of water, would you Harry."

"Good enough," Moody growled out once again. "Now, why are you older." He asked.

"I'm not answering any more questions," Harry stated quite firmly. "In case you have forgotten. We are in the middle of a battle. Ron," Harry said turning to his best friend. "Check out the next room."

Harry turned back to the group in front of him. "I don't care who all of you are. There are six of you here and you were fighting against three Death Eaters. You should of easily defeated them. You needed to put them down and put them down fast. Permently if possible."

"But Dumbledore wouldn't," a wizard started to say before Harry cut him off.

"Fuck Dumbledore. If you're not prepared to fight fire with fire then either go home or stay the fuck out of my way." With that Harry turned and followed Ron out of the room.

Harry caught up with Ron a few rooms down battling three Death Eaters with ease. One of the Death Eaters saw Harry come in to the room and turned to advance on Harry. Unfortunately he did not see the cutting curse coming from Ron which promptly cut his head clean off.

Ron made short work of the rest of the Death Eaters and was about to say something when they heard a scream reminiscent of someone under a cruciatus curse. Harry and Ron both charged out of the room not noticing that the other group was following them. The group passed through a few more rooms where the screams were getting louder and louder. When they got to a door that would not open. Harry cast a spell at the door and the door opened for them to enter the room.

Two Death Eaters were standing over two figures who were writhing in pain from the curse that they were under. Harry was the first to react, raised both of his hands and two blasting curse left his hands only to moments later impact the two Death Eater's chest making a large cavity in each body killing them instantly. Bending down he rolled the two figures over and gasped. "Neville, Luna." He looked up and that was when he noticed what room they were in. It was the Time room. Harry stood up and looked at the group that came with them. "Do any of you have portkeys," he said. "Yes," a couple of them said. Harry pointed at two of them and said, "you two, take Neville and Luna and get to order headquarters then call madam pompfrey if she's not there already." The two wizards looked at Moody unsure if they should follow Harry's orders and Moody nodded his head. The two promptly bent down, each of them grabbing the two on the floor said their activation passwords and then faded away as the portkeys did their job.

"Now," Harry said, standing up straight and taking out his sword. "Let's finish this." He said walking out of the door.

Harry and Ron both had their swords out and were slashing and chopping at anything that had a black robe and mask while summoning others who were just out of reach, bringing them in the firing line to be cut down. This carried on for about 10 minutes until they came out of the doorway and into a circular room which contained doors but no handles. It was the entry hall of the Department of Mysteries. However unlike earlier all of the doors were open. Harry was about to move to another doorway when someone ran out of a door and into another followed moments later by a grim like dog and seconds after that a shabby looking man who was out of breath. He stopped for a moment to get his breath back and shouted "Padfoot wait." But the man called Padfoot was already in an elevator so did not hear the call.

Harry raced out of the entry hall after the shabbily dressed man. "Remus." He yelled trying to get his attention. Harry caught up just as the elevator doors were about to close and stuck his hand in the gap forcing them to open. By this point Ron had caught up with them and they both entered the lift before the doors closed. Remus stared at Harry while Harry stared at Remus. Remus went to say something when the doors opened, both of them turned and then immediately ducked as a stray spell flew over their heads and impacted the wall.

Harry raised his head moments later and looked into the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. There were two duels going on between five people. One of the duels was with a overwhelmed and panicking Sirius Black who was fighting against his crazy but gleeful looking cousin Bellatrix Lestrange and a dishevelled Lucius Malfoy who were not giving Sirius any openings to attack. The other duel was more epic but also the scariest of the two. This was because the wizards battling was none other than Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort. This battle was fast paced and very technical with fiery snakes, and massive balls of swirling water. There were also loads of spectators around. None of which were willing to get in the middle of these two duels. There were loads of aurors and other ministry workers including Madam Bones and Minister Fudge. There were also several reporters with their photographers taking pictures of everything and anything trying not to miss any of the action.

Harry caught Ron's attention and then nodded his head to the duel that Sirius was in. Ron understood and started to walk towards the duel. Remus went to follow but Harry held him back. "When I get an opening, I'm going to summon Dumbledore and I want you to catch him." Remus nodded and then edged toward the edge of the large room. Keeping to the shadows and making their way towards where Dumbledore was duelling.

Albus Dumbledore was currently on the offence with the fire whip spell and kept on attacking Voldemort's shield. Harry raised his hand and just when Dumbledore struck Riddle's shield, he summoned Dumbledore towards where Remus was and then started to walk towards Voldemort.

The spectators watching this duel were shocked when Dumbledore suddenly went flying backwards for no apparent reason. One by one, they then noticed a lone figure walking towards Lord Voldemort who showed no fear on his face even though he had no wand in his hand. The figure came to a stop 30 feet from where Voldemort was standing and just stared at him with a blank expression on his face. There was no anger, hatred, fear, nothing just a motionless façade that gave nothing away.

The atrium was silent until Lord Voldemort shouted out, "Who dares challenge I, Lord Voldemort, heir of Salazar Slytherin and greatest wizard to ever live."

From nowhere a slight gust of wind swept across the room and slowly moved Harry's fringe away from his forehead revealing his infamous lightning bolt scar.

"Potter," Voldemort said shocked, "I don't know how you are this old but it does not matter. Prepare to die Harry Potter." Voldemort raised his yew wand, preparing to exterminate his greatest nemesis.

Harry Potter raised his hands parallel to each other, turned his hands so that he could grab each wrist with the palm of his hand and then very slowly pulled them apart revealing a wand in each hand. In his right hand was his first wand, Holly and Phoenix feather. The other wand however did not look like a wand at all. The colour was bone white and it was curved in the middle. It looked like a fang of some kind to the spectators who not realising that is exactly what it was. "Prepare to die Riddle." Harry spat and with that he leapt into action.

-TOMGTN-

Ron started to walk towards the back of Sirius Black which had the added benefit of shielding him from view of both Lestrange and Malfoy. He waited for a gap and when he saw it, moved to stand slightly in front of Sirius Black.

When this new person stepped into view of the three combatants. Spells stopped being fired and they all looked at him. Ron looked to Sirius. "I'll take it from here. Go to Remus and make sure Dumbledore is alright. He's not a spring chicken anymore." Sirius walked back several places not sure of what to do and decided to Hang back slightly to see if this newcomer could hold his own before he would move towards Remus and Albus.

Bellatrix and Lucius were sizing up their new opponent when he pulled out his sword which was held in his right hand and wand in his left. Malfoy and Lestrange both cast Avada Kedarva at the same time. To the spectators watching, it would look like the newcomer was a dead man as he had no room to move out of the way. All of a sudden, the figure raised his sword and deflected both of the curses back to the casters. Shocked at what just happened they only just had time to move out of the way. Unfortunately, two of the spectators standing behind them were not so lucky and the curses hit them directly in the chest killing them instantly. After this the spectators started to move to the side so they would not get hit and still watch the action.

As soon as Ron deflected the two killing curses with his sword, he sprang into action moving his wand out in a circular motion and sending a barrage of conjured knives towards his two opponents, most of the knives smashed into shields however the last few were able to get through as the shield was weakened by the assault and only one hit and a glancing hit at that slicing into the side of Malfoy. After that the battle started to get faster and faster until Malloy got two close to his and opponent and got his wand arm sliced off by the sword that was being welded. The momentum from this strike allowed Ron to launch a surprised Bellatrix and moments later the sword went cleanly through her neck killing her instant. Panting hard, Ron walked over to Malfoy and bounded him in conjured ropes before slowly walking back towards Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore. He looked over at Harry duelling Voldemort, watching and waiting for the plan to finish the war.

-TOMGTN-

Harry immediately started his assault against Riddle with both wands casting exploding and blasting curses at him not once but several times. They impacted Voldemort shield but succeeded in pushing him back and making him angry which is the state of mind Harry wants him in. Voldemort reacted, casting dozens of his own curses at him which did not hit Harry as he either dodged or shielded himself. This only made Voldemort angrier and he incanted in a loud voice "Fiendfyre."

The cursed fire burst out of the yew wand and quickly grew into fiery basilisks and heliopaths and advanced towards their target. Harry calmly raised his bone white wand and suddenly shadows started to appear out of it and started to wrap around the fire, being mixed into it and around it at the same time until it completely covered the cursed fire. However, that was not the end of the battle as now a battle of wills had begun between the two wizards which showed in the black and fiery mass, each one trying to wrestle for control. After about 5 minutes of this Harry was gaining the upper hand as almost all off his shadowy blackness that was Harry's counter curse had completely surrounded the Fiendfyre and then the shadows started to shrink slowly at first but got faster the smaller it got.

Voldemort, seeing as he had lost this battle started firing more curses at Harry as he was still distracted with the remains of the fire. However, even then Harry was blocking his spells with his other wand. Once Harry had completely extinguished the fire, he stopped his defensive work and started attacking back.

Voldemort was starting to get frustrated that the duel was not going his way and decided to use the one spell that always works.

"Avada Kedarva." incanted Voldemort. The spell shot towards Potter. Harry saw the spell coming and raised his left hand. He hissed out a spell and a silvery shield which had had hints of greens and brown sprang into view just before the green curse hit it. Everyone was shocked including Voldemort that the curse which cannot be blocked was absorbed into the shield. Harry took advantage of the momentary stand still and summoned Voldemort to him while moving his holly wand into his left hand. Unsheaving his sword, Harry did a swirl in the air as Voldemort sailed past him and sliced off his wand arm. Harry immediately stabbed his sword at the wand breaking it in half when it hit the ground. Harry heard a howl of pain and turned around to look at Voldemort lying on the floor clutching his bleeding stump of an arm. Harry walked towards him and kicked him in the head knocking him out. Still having his wand trained on him, Harry looked over to Ron, "Ready Ron."

"Always," Ron replied and with that Ron walked forward whilst taking out his wand and training it on Voldemort.

Harry walked about 20 feet away from where Ron was and reached into his robe pulling out what looked like a small box. He placed it in the floor and waved his hand over it and the box grew into an oak trunk with silver edges. Harry knelt down and undone the latches and then opened the lid. Standing back up he looked into the trunk and spoke, "Ginny, Hermione." Harry stood back up and waited. A couple of minutes passed by before a hand came out and gripped the edge followed by another hand which gripped another part of the trunk, seconds later a head appeared with vivid flaming red hair. Harry approached the figure and offered his help. Moments later another head appeared from the trunk, with brown slightly bushy hair which was in a ponytail to keep it controlled. Harry once again, helped this new person out of the trunk which Harry then closed and locked it before shrinking it back down to a small box and picking it up. Both of the women who came out of the trunk look to be the same age as their two companions. Harry walked over to where Sirius was standing with Remus and Albus before holding out the box to Sirius. Sirius took the box and looked down at it for a moment before looking back up to Harry. Harry looked all three of them in the eye. "Whatever happens, that box must survive. Do whatever you have to to make sure that happens." Harry then walked away back towards Hermione, Ginny and Ron who still had his wand on Voldemort. Harry looked at Hermione, "You ready for this," he asked her. Hermione just nodded, took out her wand and conjured up a glass jar. Harry bent down and took the severed arm which still held part of the broken wand and held it so the blood started to drip into the glass jar. When it was a quarter full, Hermione nodded to Harry and he placed the arm on Voldemort's body.

Hermione moved to an empty section of the floor and with Ginny's help, they started to float drops of Voldemort's blood in runic patterns on the floor. At this point, one of the Unspeakables from the Department of Mysteries pointed out to several of his colleagues that it looked like they were setting up a ritual. Overhearing this Fudge got angry of the blatant use of dark magic happening in his ministry and stormed over to the Potter lookalike.

"Listen here Potter or whoever you are, you can't just do dark rituals in my Ministry of Magic. Aurors!" He barked, "Arrest this man for…" but that was as far as he got because Harry had both of his hands bunched up in the ministers robes and pulled him close. "Listen here you bloody idiot, Voldemort is not dead yet and do you know why?" Fudge went to speak but Harry continued. "I'll tell you why, Voldemort at this current moment is immortal and this ritual we are going to do will make him mortal so he can be killed. Now get out of my face before I do something I won't regret." With that he pushed him away quite forcefully that the minister toppled into the aurors that were standing behind him.

"Ok," Fudge croaked, "carry on" and hurried to get as far away but still see what was going on. While this was going on the girls had finished the runic circle and were standing at certain points along the circle as well as Ron. Harry was about to get into position, when he realised he was leaving Voldemort unguarded. He called over Mad Eye and told him to guard him. Mad eye limped over, took out his wand and placed his fake leg on Voldemort neck while training his wand on the head.

Harry moved to his position in the runic circle and nodded to Hermione. Ron then nodded and so did Ginny, all signalling that they were ready. Hermione started counting down from three and when she reached one all four of them start chanting in ancient Sumerian. Nothing happened at first, then five dark holes began to appear. They were smaller at first but then they grew until they were the size of a quaffle. When they were stabilised, the chanting stopped and Harry pointed his wand at one of the holes. A moment later a ring appeared out of the hole, he moved to the second and then a locket appeared, he did this three more times and out came a cup, snake which he immediately stunned and a diadem. Harry moved the four objects and snake to one side before he got back into position. Once again all three nodded towards Hermione and they started to chant once again only this time the five holes started to shrink until they vanished out of existence.

Harry looked at the items that he had put to one side, he put his hand inside of his robes and pulled out a crystal that was black in colour and placed it on the ground with the rest of the items. He just raised his hand when he saw a flash of light at the corner of his eye. He whipped around only to see a smirking Moody, "Bastard was starting to wake up so I stunned him again." Harry nodded and turned back to the objects. He raised his hand and one by one he hovered his hand over the items individually. He frowned slightly when he got to the locket. He moved his hand back to the cup, the ring and then the locket. He picked up the locket and started looking at it. "Something wrong Harry?" Hermione asked him. "There is no darkness surround this locket," Harry said looking closely at the locket before he was able to pry it apart and a piece of parchment fell out. Harry picked up the piece of parchment and read it. "Damm," he muttered. He looked up to Hermione and shock his head. He was about to give the piece of parchment to Hermione when a better idea sprung to mind. Professor, he called turning to his old Headmaster and stared to walk to him. "What do you make of this?" he said handing the parchment to him.

Dumbledore looked at the parchment and started muttering to himself. He looked up at Harry. The handwriting does not look familiar and I don't recognise the initials. He started to hand it back to Harry when it was snatched out of his hand by Sirius. Harry and Albus looked shocked at Sirius's behaviour but were more shocked at his expression as he read what was on the parchment. "I don't believe it," he exclaimed, "Why did you do it Reggie?" Harry looked at him more closely. "Do you know who wrote that note Sirius?" Harry asked him. "My brother Regulus Arcturus Black." At this revelation, Harry started to think on how to solve this problem. Thinking back on all the times he was out Grimmauld place last year and thinking weather he had a seen a locket in the house but his mind kept coming up empty. Harry called his friends over and showed them the locket and the note from Black. You could see Hermione's mind try to solve the problem when her eyes suddenly lit up. "That room with the locket," she said. "The one that we could not open and went in the pile to be chuckled out." Harry looked worried at this and quickly turned to Sirius. "Call Kreature please Sirius"

"KREATURE," Sirius called. A pop was heard a moment later and an old decrepided house elf appeared muttering obscenities under his breath. "Kreature shut up," Sirius said and Kreature did not utter another word. "Now, Harry has some questions to ask you and you will answer truthfully. Do you understand." Kreature muttered yes and turned to look at Harry and spotted the locket straight away, his eyes grew nearly twice as large and was about to shout some thing when Harry spoke. "Kreature, what do you know about this locket." And so Kreature began his tale. When he was finished Sirius asked Kreature where the locket was now. "I nicked it back of that sneak thief Fletcher." He said. Sirius nodded his head. "Kreature, leave now and get me the locket. We are going to destroy it now." Kreature's eyes widened and with a pop he was gone only to be back moments later. Sirius took the locket from his elf and gave it to Harry.

"This is it," Harry said. "I can feeling the darkness from it. It's the same as the other items." Harry walked back to the other items collected them all and moved over to where Voldemort was. Harry nodded at Moody and then placed all of the items on the ground. Harry enervated Riddle and then promptly cast a full body bind and conjured ropes which tied Riddle up tighter than a mummy from Egypt. Harry looked over to where Hermione was and nodded to her. Hermione raised her wand and was just about to cast a spell at Harry when he spoke. "Wait," he said to Hermione. He turned to his headmaster, "Sorry Professor," Harry raised his hand and disarmed Dumbledore of his wand. "Sorry professor," he said again, "Its to powerful to exist." Harry saw a look in Dumbledore eyes that wanted to protest but also came to the conclusion that Harry was right. Harry turned back around and nodded to Hermione. Once again Hermione raised her wand only this time she cast a spell that hit Harry.

Harry went to speak. Heard himself, He looked over to Hermione and she nodded to him, signalling that the spell was working. Harry raised his hands and was about to start chanting when he still had a hold of Dumbledore's wand. He placed it in his robe. Once again raised his hands and started to chant.

As Harry was chanting, no one could hear what he was saying and his mouth was blurred with magic so no one could read his lips. Hermione and Harry had worked on this for a long time. They did not want this piece of magic to get out and thought that this was the best option. The fact that Harry was chanting in Ancient Demotic this time and no one had heard the language spoken since the time of the Pharaoh's was a moot point. The were of the opinion that if no one knew what Harry was saying then the ritual was safe.

Nothing happened at first, then a gentle wind started moving around the atrium, tussling peoples hair and moving their robes. This continued with the wind getting stronger and stronger until it was nearly gale force wind which suddenly formed into a small tornado localised about 5 feet away from Harry Potter.

The tornado started to turn black before the wind coalesced into a single figure in a black robe with the hood up. There was no charms hiding what was in the hood. There was not a face but a skull. Where the eyes should be was nothing but shadows that swirled around in the sockets.

Harry had stopped chanting as the figure emerged from the wind and knelt on one knee. "Rise," the figure said. Harry rose but still kept his eyes on the ground not wanting to anger Death. "Why have you summoned me?" Death said. Harry started to speak but then looked to Hermione to cancel the spell however Death spoke again. "No spell humans cast can affect me. The spell on you has been cancelled."

Harry nodded as if to say he under stood. "I have called you here to deliver Riddle to you personally and hopping that you can take Riddle from these items without damaging them. "I can and I will." Death raised what would have been his arm and waved it at the items on the ground. As he waved his arm, his robe moved slightly and you could see his arm clearly. Well you could if there was an arm there. Like his face, Death's arm was nothing but bone. As death waved his arm, a shadowy black substance came out of all of the trinkets and the snake. After the items were cleansed. Harry raised his arm and cast a cutting charm on the snakes head before vanishing the body. Harry then noticed Death looking at the ring or more specifically the stone within the ring. Death moved forward to where Voldemort was and looked down at him. Waving his hand a black deformed soul started rising out of Voldemort's body before disappearing altogether.

"Do not summon me again Mr Potter." Death said before stepping back. "Wait," Harry said. "I have somethings to give you." And with that Harry held out the ring for Death to take. Once death had taken the ring, Harry reached into his robe and pulled out Dumbledore's wand and gave it to Death. Harry then reached into his robes once more and pulled out his invisibility cloak. Harry did not hand it to Death straight away. He raised the cloak to his face and leaned into it. Taking in the fabric for the very last time. Very reluctantly, he lowered the cloak and handed it over to death with a tear in his eye.

Death took the last hallow from him and looked at him critically for a moment. "You are a very strange wizard Mr Potter. Most people would relish the chance to own and boast about owning not one but all of the hallows and you give them up."

"They are not meant for this world." Harry stated. "Too many people have been swayed and corrupted by their power." "Indeed." Death remarked. Death went to turn away but looked at Harry again. Death looked like he was contemplating something for a moment before he asked a question which baffled Harry. "Do you have a mate?" Harry was confused for a moment wondering what Death was asking before he understood. He turned around and called Ginny over to him. Once harry and Ginny were standing side by side Death spoke again. "You have many things in Life. Power, Wealth, a family but there is one thing you cannot get.

Death raised his hand in a circular motion several times before a black hole appeared and a figure emerged. Standing before everyone was an ethereal version of Lily potter. Harry went to speak but Death stopped him. "She won't be able to hear you. The dead are not allowed to commune with the living." Death raised his hand in the direction of Lily Potter, resting his hand on her abdomen, he pulled his hand away and a white cloud appear under his hand. He moved toward Ginny and placed his hand on her abdomen like he did with Lily Potter. The white cloud sunk into Ginny's body and Death's hand started to glow for a couple of minutes before it started fading away. Once Death's hand was removed away from Ginny. Her stomach began to bulge slightly before stopping. "Congratulations," Death said. "In about 7 months, you will have a sister." Death looked towards Mrs potter who had got his attention before he turned back. Your mother has stated that a name was not discussed however flower names are a tradition in the Evans family. With that Death turned away and the two figures disappeared.

Harry looked at Ginny for a moment before looking down at her slightly swollen belly. Harry placed his hand on her hand and they both placed them onto her stomach. "Let's go home," Harry said looking toward Ginny. Harry motioned for Ron, Hermione and Ginny to follow him. They headed toward Dumbledore, "I'll leave you to tidy up Dumbledore," Harry said before turning to Sirius and Remus. Harry helded out his hand and Sirius gave Harry his trunk. "You better come with me Sirius, you're still a wanted man." Harry turned back to Dumbledore, "We will be at headquarters." Harry reached into his robes and got out a piece of rope. The rope glowed blur for a moment before Harry nodded to them all to hold on. Once everyone had a hold of the rope Harry activated it and the 6 of the were whisked away.

-TOMGTN-

Molly and Arthur Weasley were sitting at the dinner table in Grimmauld Place. On the table was a pot of tea and each had a cup placed directly in front of them. The tea was stone cold. Arthur had a newspaper in his hands. Molly had her knitting needles out and was knitting a new jumper for Christmas. Both of the Weasley however where not focused on the task at hand and were on autopilot worried for the kids that had gone to the ministry. Both of them jumped when there was a crash from upstairs. Arthur was the first to react and was out of the door with his wand in hand straight away with Molly a step or two behind. When they got to the entry hall they noticed a group of six people, five of whom were standing and one that was on the floor.

"Remus, what's going on? Who are these people?" As Mrs Weasley asked the question. Four or the people in the room looked up and the red headed women shouted, "MUM," and rushed into her arms sobbing. Molly Weasley looked bewildered as a woman older than her had called her mother and was now in her arms crying. However shocked she was. Her motherly instincts took over and she started to calm the person hugging her so tightly. As she was doing this, she noticed the scent that the women was giving off but could not place it. While this was going on the red headed man walked up to his farther and gave him a hug before releasing him. Arthur looked at the man who just hugged him weirdly before recognising some of his features. It took him a moment to recognise him before he knew who was before him.

Growing up Ron Weasley had been the spitting image of Septimus Weasley, Arthur Weasley dad. As a grown man, he still looked identical. "Ron how is this possible." Before giving his son the time to answer, he looked at the rest of the group. A woman with bushy hair. A man with hair that looked like it had never seen a comb. Arthur looked at the women who was being hugged by his wife. "Ginny." The women let go of her mother and rushed into her father's arms, "Daddy," she cried before hugging him tighter than she had her mother. Ron had turned to his mum and gave her a hug as well. "Arthur," Molly said, "What's going on?"

"I would like to know that as well my dear Molly." Albus said from behind them. Everyone turned and saw that Albus Dumbledore and Alastor Moody were standing by the front door in the entry hall.

"I will tell everyone but not here." Harry said. "I want to go home." Harry turned to Molly and Arthur. "Please pack your things so we can leave as soon as we can. You too Sirius, Remus, I'm getting you out of this hell hole." With that said the four of them went to pack their clothes and whatever bits and bobs they had brought with them. In the case of Sirius, he only packed his clothes since his mother had destroyed all his other possessions and being on the run meant he could hardly take a stroll down town buy new stuff.

15 minutes later everybody was back in the entrance hall. Harry looked around him and looked at Sirius, "Are you not forgetting someone." He said Sirius looked at him confused. "Buckbeak Sirius," Harry reminded him. "Oh, be right back." He said and he ran back up the stairs. 5 minutes later, horse hooves could be heard as Buckbeak was coming down the stairs. When Sirius and Buckbeak were on the ground floor, Harry bowed to Buckbeak while keeping eye contact. Buckbeak bowed back and Harry approached the Hippogriff. Stroking Buckbeak's head Harry stared into his eye. "We'll have you flying in the skies again soon. Need to take a portkey thought. That ok with you." Buckbeak lowered his head as if to say yes and Harry then pulled another bit of rope out of his robes before everyone took hold of the middle and one end while Buckbeak took the other in his beak. In a flash of light, the entry hall was once again quiet.


End file.
